Various mechanisms may be used to communicate between different devices. In many deployments, a connection between a device or user and another device may be operated as a session. Each session may be separated from other sessions using various mechanisms and operated independently. For example, a server device may host sessions from different users. Each user may experience a separate connection with the server, and in many cases, the users may not know that another user has a session or what the user is doing.